Mario Melodies
by Ninetales3001
Summary: Mario Melodies is a series of popular songs put together in a Mario theme. I think this would be quite entertaining! I think it is! =)
1. Peach feat. Daisy - The Plumber is Mine

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Daisy asked Peach, a good friend to her.  
"Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar.." Peach scrached her chin.  
"Yeah, you do too but, umm," Daisy studdered, "I just wanted to know do you know that plumber named... you know his name," she looked at Peach.  
"Oh, yeah definitely I know his name," Peach looked over her sholder.  
"I just wanted to let you know he's mine," Daisy crossed her arms.  
"Huh..no no, he's mine," Peach walked out of the room.  
  
The two ladies went to their seperate apartments. Peach jumped up onto her bed and Daisy sat down at her computer.  
  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
The plumber is mine.  
  
"I think it's time we got this straight, Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your plumber, Are you insane?" Daisy got up from her bed and walked into the other room.  
  
"See I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me. Cause' you're blind if you can't see, that his love is all in me," Peach took a sip of water.  
  
"See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me.  
He said without me, he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame," Peach looked at a picture of Daisy and threw it onto her bed.  
  
"And maybe you misunderstood, Plus I can't see how he could  
wanna take his time and that's all good. All of my love was all it took," Peach kicked her feet on the side of her desk.  
  
The plumber is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the plumber is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the plumber is mine.  
  
"Must you do the things you do, Keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you, And if you didn't know it girl it's true." Peach checked her hair in the mirror.  
  
"I think that you should realize, And try to understand why/ He is a part of my life, I know it's killing you inside." Daisy walked into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"You can say what you wanna say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake," Peach walked over to the doorway.  
  
"When will you get the picture. You're the past, I'm the future, Get away it's my time to shine, if you didn't know the plumber is mine," Daisy walked upto her doorway.  
  
"You can't destroy this love I've found, Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel," Peach opened the door to her apartment.  
  
"What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to, The special place that's in my heart, he was my love right from the start," Daisy opened the door to her apartment.  
  
The plumber is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the plumber is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the plumber is mine.  
  
"He belongs to me," Daisy began to argue.  
"The boy is mine, not yours," Peach began to argue as well.  
"But mine!"  
"Not yours!"  
"But mine!"  
"Not yours!"  
"But mine!"  
  
I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused. He belongs to me, the plumber is mine," Peach and Daisy both sang as the went into their own apartments slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Do de do de doo," Mario came waltzing in carrying a couple of flowers. He walks upto Peach's apartment door, and Peach awnsers.  
  
"Oh, Mario!" Peach smiled.  
"Letsa Go!" Mario smiled.  
"Not so fast..." Daisy said, standing behind Peach, giving her a dirty look. 


	2. Peach - Reflections

Peach sat down in her private quaters, located somewhere in the castle. It was after a long party, where she had to shake hands with all the people of the world, talk and represent the kingdom. She picked up a picture of Mario, looked at it and saw her reflection in the pictures glass cover. Then she put down the picture, got up off the bed, and walked over to the mirror, looked at herself and started to sing...  
  
"Look at me, You may think you see, Who I really am, But you'll never know me," Peach stopped, and took off her crown.  
  
"Every day, It's as if I play a part, Now I see, If I wear a mask, I can fool the world, But I cannot fool my heart," She got interupted, as a toad knocked on her door, yelling for Peach. She ignored it. She then walked over to her bed, and picked up her hand mirror.  
  
"Who is that girl I see, Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?" Peach threw down her mirror and answered the door. The toad told her to be downstairs in five minutes to greet the mayor of Shiver City. She closed the door and went down to her table to write in her dairy.  
  
"I am now, In a world where I, Have to hide my heart, And what I believe in. But somehow, I will show the world, What's inside my heart,   
And be loved for who I am," Peach closed her diary and got up to look at her mirror again.  
  
"Who is that girl I see, Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection, Someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?" Peach then opened her balcony door and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"There's a heart that must be, Free to fly, That burns with a need to know, The reason why. Why must we all conceal, What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm Someone else for all time? When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside?" Peach flipped her hair, walked back inside, put her crown back on, and powdered her nose.  
  
"When will my reflection show, Who I am inside?" Peach closed her eyes.  
  
"Peach! Hurry up!" Toad was pounding on the door of Peach's room. "Peach! Are you singing?!" Toad knocked on the door more, then walked away.  
  
"Sigh... Coming," Peach walked out of her room. The mirror that she was looking into then showed the reflection of the real Peach.  
  
  
  



End file.
